NK12's Earthbound ToD
by speedingAndroid
Summary: Update: Due to the fact that I haven't updated this in God knows how long (About 15 months), and that I'm writing something else now, this is going to be complete for now. It doesn't mean I'm never going to work on this again, but just not for a while. Sorry for those who are fans of this.
1. Episode 1: Humble Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Earthbound/ Mother or whatever the fuzz you call it.

_There was a park where kids were playing, with their parents watching over them. Until..._

_Rrrriiiinnngggg!_

"Teleporting gives me a headache," said the leader of the group.

"Well, let's just get this over with so we can go home," said the girl of the group.

"Nik, you got the camera?" asked the leader.

"Yeah, Nanten," Nik replied.

"Why do we have to do this now? I have to get home by 8 or else my parents will go Aloysis Minch on me," the third boy said.

"Seriously? Dang, I fell sorry for you, Jay." Said Nanten.

"Cameras ready." said the girl.

"Thanks, Sierra." Said Nanten.

"All right. Live in three, two, one." said Nik.

"Hey, people of Earth. This is NK12's Earthbound Truth or Dare. I'm your host, Nanten, along with My dear friends Jay and Sierra." announced Nanten.

"Hey!" yelled Nik.

"Oh, and our dear friend Nik." said Sierra.

"Thank you," he said.

"Now to the rules." started Jay. "Rule 1, we are going to have a 7 truth/dare limit for each review."

"I will also allow PM's if you want." stated Nanten.

"Rule 2, no yaoi or yuri. Were all straight in this fic. Any left in the reviewing area will be ignored." added Sierra.

"If you really want yaoi or yuri, go read Yaoigirly's ToD."stated Nanten.

"Rule 3, no sex or stuff like that. Making out is fine. Were trying to keep this T rated. Any left in the review area will also be ignored. Were kids man!" added Nik.

"If I fell like it, I'll allow them, but it will say *Insert sex time here*. So it won't be that worth it." stated Nanten.

"Rule 4, there won't be any immunizations in this. Any left in the... Well you know what I'm going to say! They just ruin the fun." added Nanten.

"And lastly! WE WILL ALLOW DARES ON OURSELVES!" they all yelled together.

"The characters will come in in the next chapter, since it's... *checks watch* 9:30."

"9:30! OH, SH*T! I HAD TO GET HOME AT 8:00!" said Jay as he started running home as fast as he could.

"What did your watch really say?" asked Sierra.

"7:30. XD" replied Nanten.

As she rolled her eyes, she hugged him and left.

When he was blushing, he noticed the camera was still on.

"NIK! GODDAMMIT! ...wait. Oh crap. Ummm, that wraps up this episode of NK12's Earthbound ToD. So see you guys next time." Nanten said really fast as he turned off the camera, and started heading home.

Yeah, I know. It's kinda a lame beginning, but so is everyone's first fanfiction. So read n' review please!


	2. Episode 2: The dares Begin

Disclaimer: I still don't own Earthbound/Mother

_Back at the park the next day..._

_Rrriiinnngggg!_

"Okay, let's get set up for today's episode." said Nanten.

"Are we really only going to do one review each episode? I mean that's not very progressive." asked Jay.

"Well, until we can get like, seven reviews in one day, it'll stay like this." said Sierra.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." added Nanten.

"I can read minds like Paula or Ninten, remember?" asked Sierra.

"Oh yeah... Well, whatever. I got the camera. Jay, you got the portal gun?" asked Nanten. (A/n: I'm not referencing Portal 2 people)

"Yeah, I got it. Prepare to have your minds blown..." said Jay.

Nik starts to say,"Alright. Live in three, two, one-"

"HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH! THIS IS NK12's EARTHBOUND TOD EPISODE TWO!" they all shouted together.

"Alright, right now, we only have one review right now, but it sounds pretty cool." said Nanten.

Sierra added, "It comes from Dormouse of Dreams, btw cool name, and it says...

'Yay I love ToDs! Hmmmm...what to dare/ask...

Truths:

1. *Spoiler Alert for Mother 3* Claus why did you kill yourself? You're my favorite character in the Mother/Earthbound series and now you're dead.

...want some oreos?

...What does the scouter say about Claus' powerlevel?

Dares:

1. Ness keep Giygas company for a couple hours.

Kill Porky anyway you want.

and Fassad play rock paper scissors. (not a lame game at all...)

Wow... those are rather boring... oh well can't wait to see em' in action. =)'

those it? Wow, kinda small..."

"But FUN!" added Nik

"So, let's bring out the cast!" Jay, will you do the honors?

"HECK YEAH!" he shouted. And with that, he pressed the button on the remote, and Everyone from the Mother/Earthbound universe showed up.

"Okay, so scene everyone is here, we can- NESS AND PAULA STOP MAKING OUT!" Shouted Nanten.

"Wha? Wait, where are we?" he asked after they broke apart.

"Your in our world, now." Nik said as he pointed at the hosts.

"Well, we don't like it. Were getting out o' here!" Ninten shouted as he, Ana, Lloyd, and Teddy started to teleport.

"NNNOOOOOO!" Jay shouted as he got in the way of them.

"HEY, THAT'S MY EPIC NO AND, OH MY GOD! KUMATORA!" Chuggaaconroy shouted as he came out of no where.

"Uhhh... everyone this is Chuggaaconroy. Our unseen guest. Sierra, did you invite him?" asked Nanten.

"No, I thought you did." she replied.

"Well... moving on. Chugga, you want to stay?" asked Nik.

"Uhhh... will Kumatora go on a date with me?"

"Sure." said Kumatora.

"HELL YEAH!" he replied.

"Okay going to the t's and d's, _Claus why did you kill yourself? You're my favorite character in the Mother/Earthbound series and now you're dead_."

"I didn't want to have the world end because of me, and I needed to free my soul from the slave driver that is Porky." Answered Claus.

"That. Sounded. TOTALLY FLIPPIN' AWESOME!" said Nanten. * gives Claus and Lucas the biggest Omelet ever. *

"AWESOME! * nom nom nom nom nom *" said the two twins as they started eating.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Nik.

"I made it. Okay, next, _Ninten, want some Oreo's?_" said Nanten.

Ninten's already eating them.

"Uhhh... How'd you get those?" asked Sierra.

"I took'em from that bag over there." said Ninten as he pointed towards a bag.

"THAT WAS PART OF MY LUNCH YOU DICK!" yelled Jay.

"Next up, okay, guys, that is over used on the internet, but I'll do it any way. _Duster! What does the scouter say about Claus's powerlevel!_" asked Sierra.

"IT OVER 1000000!" replied Duster.

"WHAT! OVER 1000000! THERE'S NO WAY THAT'S RIGHT!" everyone shouted.

"Okay, I copy right that if people start using it." said Nanten. "And now to the dares. _Ness, keep Giygas company for an hour._"

"It's okay Giygas, I'll be your friend." said Ness.

"Ummm... Okay..." said Chugga.

"Next, _Claus, KILL POKRY ANY WAY YOU WANT! _This'll be awesome!" said Sierra.

"Hmmmm... Gimme Snake's grenade launcher." he said. It pops into his hands. "Oh yea."

One murdered Porky later -

"I NEVER HAVE TO DEAL WITH HIM AGAIN! THANK YOU CLAUS!" yelled Ness.

"Porky will return, but only if he has dares." said Nanten.

"Why not bring him back now." asked Paula.

Everyone gives herಠ_ಠ

"Because no one likes him." said Lloyd.

"TY Lloyd." said Nik.

"Last dare for today is, _Lucas, play rock, paper, Scissors with Fassad._"

"Okay." said Lucas

two rounds later -

"OH MY PORK! YOU BEAT ME! PIGMASK ARMY, KILL HIM!" yelled Fassad.

"PK LOVE OMEGA!" yelled Lucas.

Pigmask army status: PWNED

"What the hell!" asked Sierra.

"That's what I thought!" replied Nanten.

"HEY NESS! IT'S BEEN AN HOUR! ...Ness, where the – OH MI GAWD!" Jay said as he saw Ness and Giygas making out.

"Giygas! Stop making out with Ness! We're trying to keep this T rated." yelled Sierra.

"THANK YOU!" Ness said as he walked away from Giygas.

"Well that's all the time we have today. So this is NK12's Earthbound ToD, signing of." said Nik. The show was now over for the day.

"Okay Earthbound or Mother people, can you please be prepared for coming back here on other days. Other than that, we thank you." said Nanten, and with that, they were sent home to their universe.

"Well, I'm gonna head back to my house. Bye!" Nik said as he left.

"Dude, wait up!" Jay said as he caught up with Nik.

"Hey Nanten, can I go home with you?" asked Sierra.

"Sure." replied Nanten.

Alright, I know it's a lame ending. It'll get better as time moves on. Also, Nanten, if you didn't know, has a crush on Sierra and vice versa. That will be one of the "couples" in the story.

3 reviews and I'll make a new episode. So R&R please.


	3. Episode 3: Chugga gets to stay

Disclaimer: Earthbound=Not mine

_Rrriiinnngggg!_

"Gawd, two chapters in one day. I need a better life..." said Nanten, as he setup for the show.

"Well, I had nothing better to do. So lets get it on!" replied Nik.

"Ditto." Jay and Sierra said simultaneously.

"Well, let's get this over with. I want to watch RayWilliamJohnson." said Nanten. (A/n: If you know who I'm talking about, u rock.) "Jay, you got the whatsit?

"Yeah." he replied.

"Okay, live in 3, 2, 1-" Nik announced.

"HEY PEOPLE OF EARTH! THIS IS NK12'S EARHTBOUND TOD!" they all announced.

"Now, lets Bring out the vict- I mean Eathbound people! Sierra, will you do the honors?"asked Nanten.

"Gladly." she replied. She presses and all the character appear.

"More truth or dares?" asked Poo.

"You got it, Poo." answered Jay. And everyone rofled.

"Well, that brings use to a dare! Poo, make fun of your name.(Everyone else does, so why not join them)

"NNNNNOOOOOO!" said Poo. "I get made fun of enough in our world! I'm not going make fun of myself!"

"STOP STEALING MY NO! Oh. It's you guys and gals." Chugga again said coming out of no where.

"Perfect! Chugga, would you like to stay in this Fanfiction for the rest of it?" asked Nanten.

"Sure." he replied.

"And you know that people have the right to truth or dare you?" Sierra added.

"Yes." he replied.

"Okay! People, Chugga will be here for the rest of the fic. Now, to the reviews! Chugga, would you like to read them?" asked Nik.

"Sure! This one comes comes from Dormouse of Dreams, and they said,

Thanks for the compliment. I'm back, with possibly better truths and dares.

Truths:

Llyod when you get older will you upgrade you trashcan to a dumpster?

Teddy why won't they let you use your knives?

Boney are you truely the smartest dog in the world?

Dares:

Poo make fun of your name. (You know everyone else does so why not join them?

Ninten add "in bed" to the end of your sentences.

Gigue sing the most horrid song you know.

Wess let everyone see your fabulous dancing skills.

Claus speak your mind on May-Sues.

Have fun with these can't wait to see your next chapter. =)

...woah. That's a lot."

"Whateva. _Lloyd, when you get older, will you upgrade your trashcan to a dumpster?_" asked Jay.

"No, I won't. I'm not that much of a chicken!" he replied.

"Geez man, take a chill pill." said Ness.

"Next! _Teddy, why can't you use your own knives?_" Sierra asked.

"Didn't feel like it." he replied.

"Short and simple. I like it! _Boney, are you the smartest dog in the-_" Nanten started but stopped as he saw Boney beating world chess champ **Viswanathan Anand** .

"Check mate." said Boney.

Everyone went like O_O when they saw that.

"Uhhhh... THAT ANSWERS THAT! Dare time! Ninten, add 'in bed' to the end of your sentences." Nanten said.

"Okay in bed." replied Ninten.

"Gigue, sing the most horrid song you know."

-Sings Baby-

"THAT SONG IS EAR RAPE!" yelled everyone.

"Wess, cure us with your super awesome dance." asked Duster.

"Sure." Wess replied.

CUE SUPER HAPPY DANCE!

_3 minutes later..._

"WE'RE CURED!" everyone shouted.

"We're skipin' the last one cus no one knows what it is." the hosts said.

Sierra now starts saying, "The next review comes from Phazonness177, and they said

'Is chuggaa going to be a continuing character? If so my truths/dares are:

Truth chuggaa why do you no longer say the epic no?

Truth Giegue in your opinion who is the worst singer Ninten, Anna, or Lloyd?

Dares:

I dare chuggaa to do the Submerged Castle on Pikmin 2 with a hack that gives it 3 waterwraiths.'

Okay."

"Yes, I will be staying, but I didn't notice I stoped saying it." answered Chugga.

"We're going to skip the next one because Gigue gonna' get Pwned from any of them. Now to the dare." Nanten says as he turns to chugga. "Alright, Chugga, hacked Pikmin2, Submerged Castle,

3 FRIKKIN' WATERWRAITHS."

"... I hate whoever you are." he said, looking at the camera. "Okay, gimmi three days to finish it."

_3 Days Later._

"Chugga! Your three days are-" Sierra started.

Chugga is beating the second form of The Waterwraith with 10 Pikmin.

"I-it took m-me 30 r-resets to b-b-beat him..." he said coward-like.

"YOU LOST 90 PIKMIN! DANG MAN!" shouted Nanten.

"Ummm... well that's all the time we have today, so join us on NK12'S Earthbound ToD and hopfully Chugga will be back to normal. See you guys then." Nik said as he turned of the camera, sent the Earthbound people home grabed his camera and left.

"I'm gonna' check the reviews so far to see what we have to do next." said Sierra.

"I'll stay with you." Nanten added.

"I'm goin' home." Jay said.

"Bye, Jay."

Nanten and Sierra said at the same time.

Nanten finally spoke after a long silence, "So..."

"So..." Sierra added.

"What are we gonna' do now?" asked Nanten.

"I dunno." Sierra said.

Nanten started to say, "Maybe we can-" but was cut of when he heard someone yell,

"OH CRAP!"

It was Sierra. "What's wrong!"

"It's this review! Read the dare for Nik!" she asked. He read the review.

This was his response.

"... WHAT THE FU#K IS WRONG WITH YOU, THEGIRLWITHEMERALDEYES!"

"Are we going to do that dare?" Sierra asked.

"No, we won't." Nanten replied. "I just hope it doesn't happen as a spur of the moment thing..." he said with worry in his voice.

I'm proably not going to do that dare they talked about, depending on my mood. So, R&R peeps!

...Never saying that again.


	4. Episode 4: Lost loves

Disclaimer: Why can't we just say we don't own the subject of the story in the first chapter?

_Rrriiinnngggg!_

"Okay, let's set up. We need to get done before 7:00." Nanten said.

"Why? You got a date you need to go on soon?" Jay asked like a trud.

"No... well, let's just start this." replied Nanten.

"Nanten, can I ask you something before was start?" Sierra asked.

"Sure. But if it's about the review we got yesterday, it isn't going to happen." he had replied.

"No.. it's if you... l-like me?" she asked.

"Uhhh... can I tell you after the show?" Nanten asked. 'Is she saying she likes me?' he thought in his mind. 'No, I doubt she does. She has a boyfriend.'

"Guys, we're gonna' have to start the show!" Nik told them. "In three, two, one."

"Hey everyone of earth, this is NK12's EARTHBOUND TOD!" Nanten started. "With me are my friends Sierra, Jay, and-" was what he was able to say before,

WTF! BOOOOOOMMMM!

After the smoke had cleared, the hosts saw...

"Why is Nik a ghost?" Jay asked when we saw him.

"You said that wouldn't happen!" Sierra asked/yelled at Nanten.

"I didn't cause that, I swear!" he replied.

As they got into an argument, Jay and Nik started the show officially. Jay had started with, "Before anything else happens like what happened to Nik, lets start reading the reviews. This one comes from _TheGirlWithEmeraldEyes, _and she said,

_Well this looks awesome!Ness-you must marry Giygas for a chapter Lucas-You must say you hate omletes 50 times with claus! Nik:you must blow up randomly at the start and randomly come back at any time."_

"YOUR THE ONE WHO MADE ME LIKE THIS! YOU WILL DIE!" Nik yelled at his 'metaphoric' lungs.

_Poof!_

And as fast as it had happened, Nik was back to normal.

"YEAH! I'M GONNA' PKSTARSTORM YOUR SORRY ASS NOW, BITCH!" he yelled, as he teleported out.

"Since when can you guys use PSI?" Jay asked the arguing friends.

"... well I'm gonna' bring out the earthbound guests." Jay said with no luck for his question.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME! I'M STILL HERE!" Chugga had asked.

"Sorry. I'm getting kinda bored." said a kid who appeared out of no where.

"WELL, EXCUES ME FOR BEING-" Nanten had said before he saw the "Houdini". "Who's the really handsome one?"

"And I thought my OC wouldn't recognize me. I'm Nintendokid12." he had spoken before he left.

"Well that was weird." Jay said as he brought out the cast. "Okay, Ness, your gonna' have to marry Giygas."

He commits suicide.

"NESS! NOOO!" Paula yelled as she followed suit.

"Well, no marriage. Lucas! Claus! Say you hate omelets 50 times." Sierra said.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" they yelled like Chugga.

"STOP TAKING MY EPIC NO!" Chugga yelled back.

"Okay. But I'm gonna' have to take you somewhere. AND, NO! I'M NOT GOING TO RAPE THEM!" Nanten yelled.

"Okay..." the twins said in unison.

"PK TELEPORT OMEGA!" Nanten yelled as he grabbed on to them, jumped in the air, and disappeared.

_Two minutes later._

_Rrriiinnngggg!_

"HOW DO YOU KNOW TELEPORT OMEGA! ONLY ONE PERSON IN HISTORY LEARNED IT!" Poo yelled/asked Nanten.

"I learned it after I beat the Bani-Bani statue/Nightmare in my Magicant." Nanten explained.

"WHAT!" everyone (except the hosts) asked.

"I'll explain later, but right now, we need to get to the next review." Nanten started. "Oh yeah, and if you want to know where Lucas and Claus are, by my calculations, they should be in the Ultimate Chimera's stomach right now."

And everyone went like ಠ_ಠ.

"OH SH*T! THE EPIC FACE! I_I" Sierra said.

"OKAY! I'LL BRING THEM BACK! GEEZUS!" Nanten yelled ( If you know what I'm referencing, you rock.)

_Snap!_

"Our babies are back! REJOICE!" Hinawa yelled.

"... no comment." Chugga said.

"The next review comes from _Theimperfectdarkone. _Hey, I put them on my favs list! They said

_Cool truth or dare! Aren't you going to host pinkvampireheroine93 next chapter?_

_Dares, Ness you must fight Majora from Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask. And everyone gets to watch! Yay! Ness's suffering_

_Ninten, you must help Ness in Majora's second form, which is the shortest and easiest form of all, Haha! Sucks to be you Ness._

_Truths_

_King, why don't you have a health bar?_

_Kumatora how does it feel like to be the ONLY Pk Ground user EVAR!_

_Lloyd, seeing the evidence that you're Dr. Andonuts and that means that you are in all the games, how do you fell about that? _" Nanten said.

"Ness, _you have to fight Majora from LoZ: Majora's Mask, and everyone can watch. _...Oh, gawd. Well, since they didn't say you could, you CAN'T use the Fierce Deity mask!" Nik said.

"OH GAWD, YOUR SCREWED NESS!" Chugga said.

"Oh yeah, _Ninten, you get to help him. On the second form_. WHICH IS F*CKIN' EASY-PEASY!" added Sierra.

"OOOOHHHHHH!" the hosts said like Mordecai and Rigby.

_One PK TELEPORT OMEGA and epic Earthbound-style boss fight._

"We should have told him he couldn't use PK ROCKIN' OMEGA..." Nanten said.

"Well, now we get to watch one of the coolest scene in a video game EVAR!" Jay said, up-beat about it.

"... wait. Did any of you teach either of them the Oath of Order?" Chugga asked.

"No. Why do yo-" Sierra started was all she got to say before...

"OH MY F*CKING GAWD! WE'RE ALL SCREWED!" Nanten yelled like the Apocalypse was coming.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Chugga asked.

"I had called Link, to see if he could teach them, and he sad yeah but never showed up! I think he was sick." Nanten replied. "We got to get out of here NOW! Sierra, get everyone to the base of the clock tower. Nik, Jay, Chugga, keep everyone from rioting. I'll get Ness and Ninten." Nanten said.

"Sierra, if Ness, Ninten, and I don't get back on time. Get everyone back to our world." Nanten said.

"I'm giving you my teleport power to you." he said.

_Sierra was given PK TELEPORT OMEGA._

(Because I'm not in the mood, I'm not gonna' write what's in this section, I'm going to write when they're back at the park)

"Is everyone here?" Paula asked. "...wait. Where's Ness?"

"And Ninten?" Ana added.

"And Nanten!" Sierra added.

_To be continued..._

(Ooohhhh, cliffies, you got to love em'. I will bring them back in the next episode, but as what? Come back next time to find out! ...never again. Bye.


	5. Episode 4 Part 2: THE HEROES RETURN

(I'm going to try a new writing format, so don't go trollin' on me.)

_Last time on NK12'S Earthbound ToD._

_"I had called Link, to see if he could teach them, and he sad yeah but never showed up! I think he was sick." Nanten replied. "We got to get out of here NOW! Sierra, get everyone to the base of the clock tower. Nik, Jay, Chugga, keep everyone from rioting. I'll get Ness and Ninten." Nanten said._

_"Sierra, if Ness, Ninten, and I don't get back on time. Get everyone back to our world." Nanten said._

_"I'm giving you my teleport power to you." he said._

_Sierra was given PK TELEPORT OMEGA._

_(Because I'm not in the mood, I'm not gonna' write what's in this section, I'm going to write when they're back at the park)_

_"Is everyone here?" Paula asked. "...wait. Where's Ness?"_

_"And Ninten?" Ana added._

_"And Nanten!" Sierra added._

_In apocolyptic Termina:_

Ninten: *****waking up*** **groan~ Hey, wait happened here? It feels like I'm drunk. And why do we look like ghosts!

Ness: I think it's because we're dead!

Nanten: REALLY!

?: It seems you've meet an untimely end. Well, I can fix that.

_Poof!_

Ness: Hey! We're back to normal.

Nanten: Who are you. You better not be nessfan!

?: Well, sadly for you, I am!

Nanten: OH CRAP! We need to get out of here now!

Ninten: Woah. Deja vu.

Ness: ...Hey, where's my Ulti-bat?

Ninten: And mine?

Nanten: And my Gutsy bat! I need that to help keep away one-hit K.O.'s!

Nessfan: I took them away, because to get back to the normal world, you must beat someone from that world. And that opponent would be you.

Ninten: Aw crap. I just hope that Ana and the others are doing okay...

_Back in the real world..._

Sierra, Ana, Paula: I hope the boys are doing alright. Hey! Stop saying what I'm saying! ~grunts~

Giygas, Giegue, Diegas: How 'bout we do the show with out them?

Everyone but them: :( GO DIE IN THE FIRES OF HELL!

Lloyd: Wait, who are you? * Points at Diegas *

Nik: Our version of Giygas. I'll explain later.

_Back in Termina, half way through the battle with nessfan..._

Ness: * severely injured * ...Ugh. How much health does this guy have? It feels like we've been fighting for hours!

Ninten: * dangerously injured * I don't know. Like, 5000 hp?

Nanten: * taken mortal damage * _Help... me... Can't... keep up... much lon- ~faints~_

Ninten, Ness: NANTEN!

nessfan: One down, two to go. ~evil grin~

Ness: We got to get out of here, NOW! ~pick up Nanten~ Ninten, do you know PK TELEPORT BETA?

Ninten: Yeah, why?

Ness: ~Gives Nanten to Ninten~ When I use PK ROCKIN' OMEGA, use TELEPORT BETA and get back to our world.

Nessfan: HA! DO YOU THINK IT'S THAT EASY TO BEAT M- * blows up *

Nanten: *regains 1 hp * Uhhh... I used a destiny bound on him before I was knocked out. AND LET GO OF ME MAN! I'M NOT GAY! GEEZUS!

Ness: ...Okay. Nanten, do you think you can get us back to our world?

Ninten: Uhhh, Ness. He already le-

_Poof!_

(How that happened)

Paula: It's been 4 hours now.

Teddy: Maybe they were kill be the intense heat the moon caused?

?:Teddy, that's actually a good therory. If it was ture!

Teddy: OKAY, WHO'S THE WISE GUY!

Sierra: Wait, Teddy. That voice... Is that... Nanten?

?: DING, DING, DING! CORRECT! FRED, TELL HER WHAT SHE'S WON!

Sierra: NANTEN! * Makes-out with Nanten *

Nanten: * break kiss * ...Yes.

Sierra: What?

Nanten: ~telepotheiy~ _What you asked me before bofore the show started._

Sierra: _Nanten..._

Nanten, Sierra: * Make-Out Time! *

Everyone expect bad people: Awwwwwwwww!

Ana: Wait, what about my Ninty?

Paula: And my Nesu?

Jay: I'm gonna' hit ma' buton. * Hits buton *

Paula: NESU! * Glomps Ness *

Ana: NINTY! * Glomps Ninten *

Chugga: WELL! Since they're making out over there, I'm gonna' help hosting for awhile.

Jay: Thanks. Imperfectdarkone, we're just answer in bereef anwsers. Just cause.

Kumatora: Awesome!

Lloyd: Awesome!

Nik: Their's your answers. Next review is nice and small. It's from DarknessWithinMe, and they said

_Ok this is probally a boring dare but I couldn't think of anything Everyone:You must dance Carmeldansen (I'm sorry if i took any of your dignity's)_

Pippi: Should I get the happy couples out of their make-out secne?

Ness's mom: Leave em'. Just look at how happy they are.

Nanten, Sierra/ Ness, Paula/ Ninten, Ana: ~still making out~

Jeff: I'm surprized how long they can kiss.

Tony: I bet we could make out for that long, Jeffy-poo.

Jeff: Tony, I like you, but as a friend. Not how you like me.

NK12: Ooohhhh! Sorry, Tony! I'm not a JeffxTony fan. Hah, Hah! * Disappear *

Chugga: Okay... People, let's do the Carmeldansan!

_10 minutes later..._

Everdred: That *** **huff**wheeze * was tiring.

Jay: Well, that is enough for one episode. So, join us next time, when (hopefully) the lovely couples will unlock lips, and take on more reviews. See you guys later. * Turns off camera *

Pippi: Now can I break up the couples.

Ninten's mom: They'll figure it out when we all leave.

_Poof!_

_10 minutes later..._

Nanten: That was amazing. ...Hey, where did everyone go?

Sierra:Uuuhhh... maybe we should go. People are starting to stare.

Nanten: How about we go to my house. And your the one that did the super long kiss.

Sierra: Whatever.

* * *

><p>So tell me. Should I change the story to an M rated one? If you want to troll on my story, than go to hell with the Westboro Baptist Chruch! R&amp;R!<p> 


	6. Episode 5: What the hell?

Disclaimer: Shigesato Itoi/Nintendo owns Earthbound, not me.

_Rrriiinnngggg!_

Nik:Y'hello?

Nanten: Nik, I'm not really feeling so well.* cough ** cough * I think I'm sick. Can you do the show without me today?

Nik: Sure, man. No prob. Hope you get better. Bye man.

Nanten: *cough * Bye. *click*

Jay: Who was that?

Nik: Nanten. He had called to tell he was sick. I hope Sierra isn't sick.

Jay: Why, you like her?

Nik: Fo yo info, that's Nanten's job. Along with being a host.

_Dooo-do-doooo-do-do-do-do-dooo-do_ -

Nik: *click*** **Y'hello?

Sierra: *Ah-Choo* Hey Nik.

Nik: What's up, Sierra?

Sierra: I think I'm sick... *cough**cough* I know I'm sick. I can't do the show.

Nik:*sigh* Okay, talk to you later. Bye.

Sierra:*Ah-choo* Bye. *Click*

Nik: Ugh. Great. We're down two hosts. I just hope that-

_Do-da-da-da-do-da-da-da-do-daaah- *_Click*

Jay: Wat up?

Chugga: ~Hi pitched voice~ Hey, Jay. I can't do the show today because someone switched my Ibporfen with heilium pills. Is that okay?

Jay:...Sure. Bye. *click* Chugga's sick.

Nik: Fudge. Starting in three, two, one.

Jay: Yeah everyone. This is NK12's Earthbound ToD. I'm Jay, here with Nik. All of the other hosts are sick. Yeah, we know. It sucks.

Nik: JUST HIT YOU DAMN BUTTON!

Jay: OKAY! *Hits Button*

_Poof!_

Nik: Okay people you know what your here for, so let's- NESS AND PAULA SLASH NINTEN AND ANA! STOP MAKING OUT!

Ness's mom: They've been like that ever since they got back from that one place.

Mimmie (One of Ninten's sisters): I think that Ninten and Ana might have done it. Wink, Wink, Nudge, Nudge.

Lloyd: What makes you think that?

Minnie (Ninten's other sister): We heard 'Ninten, do it harder' and 'Ana, this is amazing' and stuff like that.

Everyone but Ninten's sister and kissers: ಠ_ಠ

Sisters: That was our reaction.

Jeff: I hope Ninten was wearing a you know what.

Lucas: Which would be?

Nik: Something we can't say loud but will whisper. _Ppssstt psst psst._

Lucas: Oh. ...What's that?

Nik: Ask Flint!

Jay: Okay, let's get to the reviews! The first on comes from nessfan, and he says,

_Okay, for the truths, Lucas, which girl from your adventure did you end up falling in love with (author, your choice as long as the pairing is not just plain creepy)?_

_Dare:_

_King and Boney: Sic Pokey/Porky with Zero_

_Emile: Catch the original Gen I Mewtwo with no Master Ball, recording it all_

_Lucas: Admit love for the character you just said you fell for_

_Hosts: Go to one of Justin Bieber's concerts WITHOUT EARPLUGS! Then, hypnotize him and each other to embaress yourselves and him on the Internet in the most humiliating ways possible_

_Every Mother character and Emile: Have an intellectual debate on how you would destroy Justin Bieber (yes, Ness and Paula, as well as the other couples, can be on the same teams each)_.

Nik: Okay, _Lucas, which girl from your adventure did you end up falling in love with (author, your choice as long as the pairing is not just plain creepy)?_

Lucas: Ummm... What do you mean by 'author, your choice'?

NK12: It means I get to pick!

Tony: Who are you?

NK12: The author of this story, Mother F***er.

Poo: Well, who ever you are, I will not let you hurt my friends! PK STARSTORM!

_Fizzle._

Poo: What happened?

NK12: Mah' author powahs, that's wat happened. Okay, ...I GOT IT!

Lucas: Nana.

NK12: Good, I'm out.

_Poof!_

Jay: Oookayyy... Dare time! King, Boney, _sick Pokey/Porky with Zero. _Nik, can you-

Nik: I did a google search, and only found pictures of Megaman's alter, so you pups go SICK POKEY!

Boney: Woof! Woof! ('BOUT TIME I GET TO SICK HIM!)

King: (Whatever.)

_One sicked Pokey later..._

Ness: KING! GOOD BOY!

King: (Why, thank you.)

Boney: Woof! (Lucas, I'm tired. Can I have a doggy treat?)

Lucas: Sure.

Boney: Woof! * nom nom nom nom nom nom * (YAY!) (A/n: You know the rest.)

Jay: Oh, look. Lover boy finally came back, eh?

Nik: Shut up, Jay. Next, Lucas, _admit your love to Nana_.

Lucas: Okay... *walks up to Nana* Nana, I love you.

Nana: ...I love you too. *Glomps Lucas*

Kumatora: Wow. Only four words. That's a record.

Paula: Does anyone here have a cell phone?

Ana: Why?

Gigue: Oh, the blowjob with handle bars is out of the kissy-kissy, eh?

Ana: Shut up.

Jay: Guys, we're trying to keep this at-

_Do-da-da-da-do-da-da-da-do-daaah-do-do-do_- *click*

Jay: Hello? ...Oh, hey. ...Yeah... Uh-huh... Kay. Bye. *Click* Okay, that was , and they said the show has to be changed to an M rating. So all the rules at the beginning? Destroyed. So, you can go all out now.

Nik: Fuck. I'm gonna call Chugga now. ...Hey Chugga. Yeah. Uh-huh. Really? Okay... Listen, we need you to catch the original generation 1 Mewtwo. … Yes, you should film it. … Yes it is. Bye.

Ninten: Well?

Nik: He should have it ready for next episode.

Jay: nessfan, since the other hosts are sick, we will do your last two dares next time.

Mr. T: Can we now go! This is four pages long already!

NK12: STOP BREAKING THE FORTH WALL! *Starts shooting AK-47*

Nik:... Hey, now he's holy!

Everyone: ಠ_ಠ

Nik: What?

Kumatora: That was only good when George said it.

NK12: Do that one more time, and you go bye-bye.

Kumatora: You don't scare me!

Jay: _Now I know why Chugga likes you. _Okay, next dares comes from anonymous girl. She said,

_This is awesome luv it now for my truths: Ana: is ninten a good dancer? Kumatora: how was it to travel with lucas and duster?_

_Dares_

_Pippy: kiss ninten and make ana watch!_

_Ness: figt with ninten just with bats no psi allowed ( its to see who's stonger :p). Well that's all i have sorry first time doing this :D._

Nik: It's okay, girl. Their actually pretty good. So Ana, _is Ninten a good dancer? _… Ana?

Lloyd: They said they were going to some ball.

Mimmie: I hope they don't do it again...

Ninten's mom: Don't go there.

Jay. Okay. Kumatora, _how did you feel traveling with Lucas and Duster?_

Kumatora: It was pretty good. I got to see the world, save the world, and watch the new world form.

Nik: Didn't the world end?

Jay: No. If you recall the pre-credits scene, you could see that the player awoke inside the-

Nik: OKAY, I GET IT! Pippi, _make out with Ninten in front of Ana._

Jay: * Blows whistle* That should do it.

Ninten: ~Dancing with Ana still~ Huh? Wait, how the fuck did we get here!

Pippi: Alright, let's see how you like it, BITCH! *Glomps Ninten*

Ninten: _Help me, Ana!_

Ana: NINTEN! I'LL KILL YOU YOU FUCK-UGLY BITCH! *Starts choking Pippi*

Nik: Ummm... I'm just gonna... Ness, Ninten, _bat fight. _Let's say for... 5 min.

Ness, Ninten: Okay'su (A/n: Okay in Japanese)

Jay: Start in three, two, one, GO!

_5 min. later._

Ness: ~Exhausted~ Can, fight, any more.

Ninten: ~ Equaly exhausted~ Ditto. I think, I'm gonna, *gag*.

Ana: Ninten! *Runs over* It's okay. It okay. Here, take this! *Gives him inhaler.* (A/n: She has one in case Ninten can't get his.)

Ninten: *Uses inhaler* ~Stats: Normal~ Ugh. Thank you, Ana.

Ness: Tie?

Jay: Tie. Next up is Pikachu645, and he says,

_:| GAWD. This story is almost dead. That's it. I'm trying this out. (First time)_

_Truths_

_King: Why are you even CALLED king?_

_Boney: Same with you._

_Lucas: Did you enjoy seeing Claus die? (Idk, I was bored.)_

_Dares_

_Ness: Burn a pile of steak._

_Chugga: Kick Kumatora._

_Lucas: Throw away an omelette._

_Pippi: Punch Ninten in the face._

_Duster: Lick an Vacuum Cleaner's bottom._

_That's all I have. And turn the story into M if you want._

_If a chapter doesn't show up even 1 month from now, this ToD is dead._

_Btw, I favorited this._

Nik: Wow. Two first timers in one chapter. Is that a record?

Jay: Proably for Earthbound ToDs. So, Ness, _what's with King's name?_

Ness: That's what he acts like.

Nik: Okay. Boney, _same with you._

Boney: Woof! Woof! Woof! (Because they are super-doper-smuper good!)

Nik: Okay, Lucas, _how'd it feel seeing Claus die?_

Lucas: *Goes emo thinking about it*

Jay: That was how we felt when our friend Spencer left us. *Tears up*

Nik: Okay, let's get this over with before we all start crying. Ness, _Burn a pile of steak._

Ness: DEAL! STEAK IS AWESOME THAT WAY!

_One cook-out later._

Jay: You were right, steak is better that way. I got to call Chugga. *Click* Hey, man. Ummm... Your gonna have to _kick Kumatora-_

Chugga: WHAT!

Jay: -for a dare.

Chugga: Wait. I couldn't hear you. I had just caught that Mewtwo with a Poke ball. What do I have to do for a dare.

Jay: ...Kick Kumatora. Hello. Hello? *slam* He hung up.

_Dooo-do-doooo-do-do-do-do-dooo-do_ -

Nik: Hello?

Nanten: CHUGGA HUNG HIMSELF!

Everyone: WHAT!

Nanten: That's what I said! Apparently it had to do with kicking someone.

Nik: ...Well, thanks for the news. Hope you get well. Bye. *SLAM*

Ness: WTF! He did that?

Ninten: No, he did the cucaracha. YES HE DID IT!

Jay: He loved her that much...

Kumatora: He never wanted to hurt me... He, he, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! *Grabs Teddy's katana* GOOD BYE, CRUEL WORLD! *Stab's herself*

Paula: They both loved each other that much...

Ana: They went up together...

Nik:~Crying~ *sighs* Alright, Pippi, _punch Ninten In the face._

Pippi: Okay... *punches Ninten*

Ninten: OW!

Hinawa: Lucas, do you want an omelette?

Lucas: *Tosses it*

Jay: That takes care of that. Duster, _lick a vacuum cleaner's bottom._

Duster: Okay. *Licks with no hesitation*

Nik: Ewww. Okay, that wraps up this episode. So come back next time.

_Power: Off_

(Yeah, I know. A sad ending. I kinda just wanted to get it over with. Sorry. Plus, I take a while to make new stories, but that's because I get headaches a lot while I write these. Sorry if that inconveniences anyone. So, R&R!)


	7. Episode 7: I'm Back!

_Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. A long while. But I'm back. I blame school. So, here's your story._

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Me no own Earthbound.<p>

Nanten: '_Come on, hurry up.' _*Turns to Sierra* Do you have any idea where those two are? We have to do that one dare nessfan sent in. And they waited for us, so were waiting for them.

Sierra: ~Day dreaming about seeing Twlight with Nanten.~ Huh, what?

Nanten: :( WHERE'S NIK AND JAY!

Sierra: I don't know. Ask Chugga.

Nanten: :I _'Oh, shit. I forgot to tell her what happened to him...' _Listen, I forgot to tell you about what happened to him.

Sierra: What happened? Did he break a leg? Or get Mushroomed. Crystallized?

Nanten: He... Died...

Sierra: What did you say? I swore I heard you say he... *Sees' Nanten's expression.* He died?

Nanten: Yeah. Well, seeing that those two slackers aren't showing up any time soon, lets start the show.

Sierra:O-O-Okay...

Nanten: Okay, starting in three, two, on-

?:LEAP OF FAAAAAAIIIIITTTHHHHHH!

Nanten/Sierra: WHAT THE FUCK?

?:Do you have to say that every time we jump off something taller than 20 ft? I mean, seriously, Emile.

?:Do you have to sound like my Mom, Kumatora! That was like, a 2000 ft drop!

Nanten: Is that really... EMILE! KUMATORA! YOUR NOT DEAD ANY MORE!

Emile/Kumatora: Huh? NANTEN! SIERRA! YES! WERE ALIVE! XD *Hugs them both*

Sierra: Okay, someone tell me whats going on. *Looks at they're hands* AND WHY ARE THERE WEDDING RINGS ON YOUR FINGERS!

Nanten: Someone dared Chugga to do something to Kuma that he would rather die first than do it, so he committed suicide. And when Kuma had heard about it, she kinda followed suit... Hey, what with the wedding rings?

Kumatora: Oh. Well, uh, when I had first seen him and what had happened, I kinda thought that I could tell him something that I wasn't able to before.

Sierra: Which was?

Kumatora: That I loved him.

Nanten: _'Kumatora _x_ Lucas or Duster fan, eat your hearts out._'

Emile: And the wedding rings... Well, that's a later story. But still. WERE BACK!

Nanten: OKAY! STARTING THE SHOW IN THREE, TWO, ONE,-

Everyone There: HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH! THIS IS NK12'S EARTHBOUND ToD!

Emile: And I speak for both Kumatora and I saying, IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK!

Sierra: That's right. No witchcraft, no sorcery, EMILE AND KUMATORA ARE BACK!

Nanten: Well, there sure is a lot of all caps Happiness. Okay, before we start, Sierra and I have to get something done. If you all remember a dare that nessfan sent in, we still haven't done it, and since Jay and Nik aren't here, were just gonna have to do it ourselves. You'll see what happens later. *Walks over to Chugga* So your going to have to host today. Later!

Emile: Uhhh... Let's get the other people before something weird happens. *Hits button on remote in pocket*

_Poof!_

Ness: O_O... HOLY CRAP! THE GHOSTS OF EMILE & KUMATORA ARE BACK TO HAUNT US! AAAAHHHH!

Kumatora: Uhhh... We just found someone who could use healing omega.

Ness: Oh. ...Okay.

Paula: YAY! YOUR BACK! XD *Hugs them both*

Ninten: Great, great. Can we hurry this up? I need to get back home to watch the new Kid Nation.

Lucas: They brought that show back?

Ninten: Uh-huh!

Lucas: Sweet!

Emile: Okay, we get it. We need to get another dare done before I forget.

Kumatora: Yeah, I think it was that we have a debate on how to destroy justin bieber. (A/n: He's a fag, so no caps for him.)

Everyone: YEAH!

Emile: Okay three teams, members being from the three games, perhaps?

Ninten: Sounds good to me.

Ana: Me too!

Lloyd: Ditto!

Ness: Okay!

Paula: Sure.

_OVER 1,000,000 yeses later_(You get where this is going.)

Lakitu: 3, 2, 1, GO!

Mario: Get-a back here, you-a stupid turtle!

Everyone: *Sweat drop*

Emile: Uhhh... Okay, lets start before something else like that happens.

Salsa: Ooohhh-Keee! (Agreed.)

_1.5 hours later..._

Kumatora: And the winner is... MOTHER! With their idea of making him face every video game super boss ever created!

Emile: Along with 100%-ing every video game ever!

Nanten: ...Her, you mean.

Everyone: O_ WHAT! HE'S A GIRL!

Ness: Wait, when did you get back?

Ana: And whats with the Raccoon ears and tail?

Sierra: Long story short, he asked us to come into his trailer, some guy came in, and started fucking him in the front.

Everyone: *Shiver*

Nanten: After we ran, we saw a turtle flying on a cloud, with a guy who had an Italian accent go by. The guy dropped what looked like a leaf, I went to go pick it up, and now I have new ears and a tail.

Pippi: They make you look cuter.

All the girls+Tony: Uh-huh!

Jeff: Tony, is he your new crush?

Tony: So what if he is?

Ness: He has a girlfriend.

Ana: And he isn't gay.

Duster: And that no one here likes you.

Lucas: Duster! That was way unnecessary!

Everdread: Well, it's kinda ture!

Emile: Tony, no one likes you. You have no friends. You'll have to fuck your self to be happy.

Tony: Well, screw you ALL! *Walks up to Nanten and kisses him on lips* FUCK ALL OF YOU! *Leaves*

Nanten: … _The horror... h-h-hee put his tongue in my m-m-m-mouthhhh..._

Sierra: THAT SON OF A BITCH DID WHAT! I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!

Everyone but them: …

Kumatora: Uhhh... The next set of dares comes from earthbound fan, and he or she wrote this:

_Hello well i am new at this so let's see how this goes :D_

Truths

Paula what was that thing you wanted to tell Ness after he escort you home?

Jeff why can't you do smash hits in the game,Loid also uses guns and he can smash?

Dares

Pokey/Porky: kidnap Nana

Lucas save Nana but there are will have to be two ways one gets to Nana the other one to a giant omelette you will have to decide or Nana or omelette!

Ana have revenge on Pippy for kissing and punching Ninten (you can use anything psi,frying pans,etc) well that all i have hope it's okay :S

… Okay, those Truths are the best one I've seen.

Poo: Yes, because they will explain a lot.

Emile: So, Paula. _What did you want to tell Ness when he brought you home_? Everyone wants to know.

Ness: Yeah Paula, especially me!

Paula: … That I wanted to know if I could spent the night a his house because My Dad and The Kids would keep on bugging me about our adventure and if I was alright-

Ness: And if you wanted a piece of pie.

Paula: What?

Paula's Dad: I did nothing of the sort!

Emile: Than how come I remember?

Paula's Dad: ...Darn it.

Ness: Huh, well, that makes sence.

Nanten: Yes, yes it does. Next, Jeff, _why can't you get smash hits while Lloyd can?_

Jeff: Cause the game designers were LAZY!

Lloyd: Well, try going through Mount. Itoi! I didn't get one smash hit while DCMC got five!

Teddy: Your also the reason I DIED!

Sierra: Restrain Teddy! *Physic energy minions appear and restrain Teddy from killing Lloyd*

Nanten: Ness, remind me not to get on her bad side.

Ness: Same here.

Sierra: Next! Porky, _kidnap Nana._

Porky: Well, if I do, she'll just keep talking and talking, and then Lucas will be able to find us, and I'll probably be in the middle of raping her.

Emile: WHAT, THE FUCK, IS WRONG WITH YOU!

Everyone else: YEAH!

Nanten: Okay, since the next two dare are obsolete, time for the next set of dares! They come from DARKNESSWITHINME, and they said,

_Did I read that right?Chugga and Kumatora died NOOOOO!ok so I dar Ninten to steal all the Omletes in the world Lucas you got to stop him no using Psi though _

Ninten: Why would I steal all the omelets in the world? I would have no use for them.

Sierra: Stop reading peoples minds!

Ninten: I didn't have to. He read them aloud. Everyone could hear them!

Everyone: True!

Mr. Saturn: Very true. Dakota!

Nanten: People, Mr Saturn is here to! Dare him once and a while!

Sierra: Ninten, just do it!

Ninten: Fine. I'll be back in a day unless someone stops me.

Nanten: Lucas, go stop 'im.

Lucas: Why should I?

Emile: Because it's your dare.

Ana: And you love them.

Kuma: And I'll give you 20 bucks.

Sierra: When did you get that?

Kuma: Emile gave it to me for some new clothes, scene these don't exactly fit me any more, and I had 20 bucks left over.

Nanten: How do the clothes your wearing right now not fit?

Kuma:*Breathes in a whole lot of air* *Jacket, shirt, and you-know-what breaks* That's why.

Lucas: Hmmm... And I get a picture of Sierra naked.

Nanten: Dude! You what a pic of my girlfriend naked!

Lucas: Yep.

Kyle: YOU BASTARD!

Kenny~without hood~: Come on, Kyle. We gotta get that new video game!*Looks at girls.* Hell-lo, Lay-dies.

Pippi: OH MI GAWD, HE HAWT!

Nanten: *Looks at him.* To easy. PK JAMMIN' BETA.*Kills Kenny*

Stan: OH MY GOD! HE KILLED KENNY!

Kyle: YOU BASTARD!

*They both leave*

Ana: Uhhh... Who were they?

Pippi: AND WHY YOU KILL SUPER HAWT ONE?

Nanten: They're characters from South Park, a show I like. And because he'll go back to his bed, somehow.

Lucas: Do we have a deal or not?

Nanten: Sierra? You okay with that?

Sierra: Fine. But your taking it!

Lucas: *Walks up to Ninten* Please don't steal all the omletes.

Ninten: Okay. Can Ana and I look around town?

Nanten: Sure. In fact lets all go, because we are out of time. So, see you guys next time!

Everybody: BYE!

Ness: To the town! Away! *Starts heading in wrong direction*

Paula: ...Should we tell 'im?

Sierra: He'll figure it out.


	8. Episode 8: Where has the time gone?

_No, this story isn't dead, I just have to worry about school. I bet a lot of you do_.

* * *

><p><em>Continued from the last episode...<em>

_Lucas: *Walks up to Ninten* Please don't steal all the omletes._

_Ninten: Okay. Can Ana and I look around town?_

_Nanten: Sure. In fact lets all go, because we are out of time. So, see you guys next time!_

_Everybody: BYE!_

_Ness: To the town! Away! *Starts heading in wrong direction*_

_Paula: ...Should we tell 'im?_

_Sierra: He'll figure it out._

Paula: Ugh! You just had to suggest that, didn't you?

Ninten: Don't blame me for having a giant cloud of gas coming to fight Nanten and Sierra! Plus, how was I to know it would make everyone barf!

Boney: And I wanted to see the dog park...

Ness: ~Covered in barf like everyone else.~ Wait, have you guys seen them? Because I haven't.

Sierra: THERE YOU GUYS ARE!

Ana: Where the hell did you go!

Emile: Ana, don't yell at them. We already have enough attention.

Ness: Wait, wait. Don't say it. You went off to find a place to make love to each other, right?

Nanten: DUDE! YOUR EVEN MORE MESSED UP THAN QUAGMIRE!

Ness: What?

Paula: Ness, don't say stuff like that. That slut is already in deep shit.

Sierra: What you just call me?

Paula: You herd me.

Sierra: GAH! IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZAH!

/**¯/_ _**

**| BLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! !**

**\_\¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯**

Everyone but Sierra: -cough- Shoop da whoop -cough-

Nanten: ...And that's why you never call her that. Alright, time for dares! This first one is from 13ssbbfan, and they wrote in...

This keeps getting more & more interesting!

This is my first time doing this.

Truths

Ninten: Which is better: Ana or oreos?

Jeff: How are you able to fix things in 1 day?

Dares

Lucas: Dress up like a pigmask.

Ninten: Take Ana into a closet for 2 hours.

Pippi: Watch Ninten & Ana do whatever they do in the closet the entire time and you MUST NOT INTEFERE!

Claus: attack the next Pigmask you see!

Paula: Burn a bunch of steak until it's nothing but ashes in front of Ness.

Use them if you want. So... Ninten. Which is better, Oreo's, or Ana.

Ninten: Ana, because you never have to worry about her running out.

Lucas: -cough- That's what she said. -cough-

Sierra: Okay, in no way did that sound wrong! Jeff, how the hay do you fix stuff in one night?

Jeff: NINTENDO LOGIC!

Nanten: OKAY! Lucas, go dress up like a pigmask.

Lucas: Why?

Nanten: It's a dare, just do it. Ninten, take Ana into a closet for two hours. Pippi, you gots to watch whatever they do, and not interfere.

Ana: _What are you going to do to me?_

Ninten: _Stuff your gonna love, hehehe._

Nanten: _NO PREVERTED THOUGHTS ON THIS BRAINWAVE! _Now, Cluas, beat up the next pigmask you see.

Pigmask: Hey do any of you guys have any- OH, SWEET MOTHER AH PERAL, WHY IS HE DOING THIS TO ME?

Lucas (Dressed as Pigmask): Hey, do you guys smell tender pork? (Looks at Claus) Never mind.

Sierra: Paula, torture your boy friend by burning a pile of steak and you to ashes. Ha-ha!

Nanten: (Light-punches Sierra) Bad! You already got your anger out by Shooping da Whooping us, so no killing for you. Paula, just- HOLY FUCK SHIT CUNT FUCK! PAULA BURNED HERSELF!

Ness: WHAT! ! WHY? WHY? WHY!

Paula: Ness, I'm right behind you.

Ness: THANK GOD! (Looks at her) Okay, two thing, first, why are you naked? Second, whats up with your boobs?

Paula: I had to take it of because it had started to catch fire, and because I wanted to give you some eye candy.

Sierra: And you call me the slut! Ugh, okay, next comes from-

Nanten: WHAT YOU CALL ME!

Giygas: You heard me you shithead.

Kumatora: Giygas, you never call a kid that. Or a teenager. It ain't right.

Giygas: Shut up, whore.

Chugga: WHAT DID YOU CALL HER!

Giygas: Hey, now I know why you two are getting married. Because you both fuck ugly.

Nanten/Chugga/Kumatora: PAULA, PLEASE PRAY!

NK12: NO! THERE IS NO REASON! Because I can just take him out of the story. In fact...*RemovesGiygas out of story* There.

_Giygas will no longer be accepting requests._

NK12: There you go, my work is done, peace out. Do-dodo-dodo-dodo-do subscribe, finisher of blackness, then redness, then whiteness then, BOOP! *poof*

Sierra: That was extremely weird, and I think he just referenced Tobuscus. The next thingy is from Melody Yakushi. And he or she wrote in...

Why am I not signed in right now? ANYWAYS... I'm thinking up dares as I write this.

A truth for the Dumb Zombie Lady in Threed! Why do you have the dumbest requirements to appear? It took me like 10 minutes to figure out how to get you to appear D

Two truths and a dare for Giegue! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. There's a lot of text for this so I'm going to organize them instead of leaving them as a block! When I switch to another character, I'll specify then.

But, for starters you're actually my favorite character from the series (specifically in #1, though, and I don't know why).

Truth number one! Do you happen to be associates with the Waterwraith from Pikmin 2? The Submerged Castle music sounds a similar to that of the Cave of the Past, and gamers seem to think of the Waterwraith as nightmare fuel, too.

Truth two... Would you ever consider teaming up with Mewtwo to destroy the world? You and him are very similar... (Wait, I just screwed the world, didn't I..? Oh crap...)

And... a dare... um... I can't think of anything else so I'd like to dare you to... give me a tour of your spaceship from #1, or something.

Chuggaa, why are you in two out of three Earthbound Truth-or-Dare fanfictions I've read? O.o

Ninten and Ana, did you REALLY do... IT?

I dare everyone to have an hour-long philisophical conversation about cheese and the many uses of it. After that, you can all play Mario Kart or something :P

Me and my insanity... Hope you enjoy the questions :P

… I really hope you didn't just screw the world over.

Nanten: YO, ZOMBIE CHICK!

Zombie Lady: Yes?

Nanten: Why don't you have the dumbest requirements to appear?

Zombie Lady: Really? Tell me where you live, I'll be right over to help you.

Sierra: O_o okay... Giegue, you have to do three things. First truth, are you associates with the Waterwraith from Pikmin 2?

Giegue: Yes I am.

Nanten: Next, would you think of teaming up with Mewtwo to take over the world.

Giegue: Yes, but Ninten stopped me from doing so. That was the story for Mother.

Ness: Really? Wow, I did not know that.

Nanten: None of us did Ness. None of us did.

Sierra: Finally, give the lovely review a tour of your space ship in the end of game cave (The Cave of the Past is in Earthbound, not Mother), and win $1000000!

Nanten: No more game shows for you!

Giegue: Okay. I'll be heading to my ship, if anyone needs me. Which they probably won't.

Nanten: Alright, before I go cheer Giegue up, Chugga, why are you in 2 out of three fanfictions the reviewer reads? HHHMMM?

Chugga: My fan base is mainly teenagers age 13 to 20, and 20 to 27 for men.

Tony: I hope they're gay.

Jeff: Tony! Your back! Now I can make sweet, sweet, love to you! … Did I just say that aloud?

Poo: Why yes, Jeff. Yes you did.

Jeff: Fuck!

Kumatora: Probably something we didn't need to hear. Okay... Ninten and Ana, did you two really do _it_?

Lloyd: They're still in the closet.

Nanten: Okay, Giegue is feeling better, now what. Oh that's right, those three are still in the closet. I'll go get them. *Runs off*

Sierra: He looks so hot when he's running away.

Nanten: *White stuff is on his face* _Hhhheeee... he came..._

Sierra: And by that you mean what? And what's with all the white stuff on your face. *Wipes some of with her hand* It's all sticky.

Nanten: _He. CAME._

Everyone w/o him/Sierra: O_O

Sierra: 8O This is his... ! -Faints-

Nanten: That answers it. Now we all have to have an hour long talk about cheese and it's many uses.

Boney: I hate cheese.

Nanten: Good, now go find a bone-

Ness: -R and stick it up Nanten's mom's-

Nanten: YOU ASSHOLE!

Ness: I was gonna say purse.

Nanten: Who sticks a dick in someone's Purse? No one. Jeff, can you help us out? You know a lot about stuff like this right?

Jeff: Why certainly. Cheese was discovered by a wandering merchant traveling one of the many deserts of Eygpt. He was done traveling for the day and he was going to have a drink of goat's milk. When he tried to drink it however, it instead came out in a hardened from. Cheese's many uses...

_1 hour later..._

Jeff: And those are the many uses of cheese.

Nanten: Great. Now, if you excuse me, I need to take a ride in my roflcopter.

..._ ...  
>...ROFL ROFL ROFL ROFL.<p>

... _\||/_...

..\ \_...|-|-|..\\ ...\...  
>.. L \_,/-\_\_\  
>.|LOL|-O- -,\..<br>..\ L /_,-''-, /...

./..._/_ _\\_/.

Nanten: My roflcopter goes SOI SOI SOI SOI WHR WHR WHR SOI SOI SOI SOI WHR WHR WHR

Chugga: How did you do that? Actually... I don't wanna know.

Head of Internet: NO ROFLCOPTERS!

Nanten: Fuck you too.

Sierra: Last review is from nessfan!

Nanten/Ness/Ninten: !

Sierra: He wrote in...

Ah, for a child, you have a very sadistic mind, buy why only have him face a few puny superbosses in person, when we can also throw in the hardest Mega Man bosses known to man as well. He must fight all of them at once while actually trying to beat the games...

Non-boy/girl romances are not my forte, though, so...

Chuggaaconroy: Entertain the masses with your 1337 gamer skills...

Can you get Slowflake, the Rambling, Gaming Dude here? He is a YouTube LPer. If you can, have him bore Porky to death with his interesting commentary on everything Pokemon. The hetero couples can distract themselves by making out with their significant other...

Porky: Suffer your original fate in Mother 3...

Sierra: Oh Justin!

Justin: Yes?

Nanten: Teddy, can I barrow katana?

Teddy: Might I ask why?

Nanten: In case he starts singing you know what.

Teddy: What? Baby?

Justin: BABY, BABY, BABY OH!

Everyone: OH, OUR EARS! OUR PRICELESS EARS!

Nanten: DIE, YOU PIECE O SHIT THATS AS BAD A SINGER AS REBECCA BLACK! *Takes his Courageous Bat* DIE! *Cracks his Mutha F************* Skull in*

Justin: -Status: DEAD-

Bieber Fans who follow him everywhere: NO! YOU KILLED HIM! WE MUST KILL YOU! *Starts to stampede*

Nanten: Gah! EC JAMMIN'

Ness: PSI ROCKIN'

Lucas: PK LOVE

Ninten: PK TECHNO

GIGANTIC EXPLOTION OF BLOOD, GUTS, AND ASHES

_5 minutes later..._

Chugga: Holy shit, that was AWESOME! Sierra, thank you for putting up that shield when you did.

Kumatora: That would've been bad if it hit us. ...Sierra?

Sierra: *Looking through the ashes/guts* I can't find them. Where are they... No... they're gone... *Starts to cry*

Poo: It's okay. They probably had to do that. Other wise, they'd be road kill by that mob. ...That doesn't help, does it.

Sierra: A little...

Duster: Wait! Look in the distance! It's them!

Nanten: Do you guys feel weird?

Lucas: I feel jumpy.

Ninten: I feel light headed.

Ness: I feel loud.

Nanten: I feel like a raccoon. Hey, were back!

Ness: No shit, sherlock.

Paula: Ness! Still as sexy as ever.

Ness: And your still naked as ever.

Nana: OH MY GOD, LUCAS ES SUPPAH CUTE!

Sierra: Might I ask how- OH MY GAWD, HE IS!

Lucas: How am I suppah cute? *Looks in mirror and sees* Whoa! Bunny ears! Cool!

Ness: I wonder what I got...

Paula: OMG! NESS HAS A WOLF TAIL!

Ana: NINTEN HAS A PAIR OF WINGS!

Sierra: NANTEN HAS A... raccoon tail?

Nanten: What? Didn't I get that removed? *Looks behind himself* Wait... this is a Power Leaf tail! Oh please don't tell me. *Looks in a mirror while taking of his hat and sees* The Power Leaf Ears! Great now I'm Raccoon Nanten.

Ness: What, did you run into a Goomba or somethin'!

Nanten: Fuck off, Ness!

Sierra: I think it's sexy! *Giggles*

Paula: Girl, he ain't just sexy!

Ana: He's smexy!

Ness: I wonder if I got ear like that to. *Looks in mirror while taking of his hat and sees* Wolf ears! Nice!

Paula: Okay, the thing that would probably make all of the girls nose bleed is if Claus took his shirt of.

Cluas: Hey, have you guys seen my shirt? I can't find it.

Paula/Ana/Nana/Sierra:*Epic Nosebleed*

Ana: If they all started having gay sex?

Ninten: I haven't seen your shirt. Wait, what? Really Ana? Gay sex? Really?

Ana: Well, what Paula said happened, so that could happen.

Jeff: This defies all logic what so ever! The only way that could happen is if the DNA was put in all four of them! Nanten got that Power Leaf. Ness, didn't you get bitten by a Desert Wolf when we were going to Fourside?

Ness: Uhhh... Yeah, I did.

Jeff: That makes sense. Ninten, did you get bitten by a type of bird?

Ninten: I think I got scratched by a crow and it broke mah' skin, and I think some of it's blood got into me. I think.

Jeff: A good reason. The only question that remains is, how did Lucas get rabbit DNA in him.

Everyone: *Looks at Lucas* HHHMMMMMM...

Lucas: _Don't about that one time with the rabbit. Don't think about it._

Paula: YOU MADE OUT WITH A RABBIT!

Everyone: *Different sick reactions*

Nanten: You made out with a rabbit? That is gross. Well, whatever! Next, Chugga, speak in the language of the internet nerd.

Chugga: wh0 wnt$ 2 c me pwn n00b$?

Sierra: Next, *Looks at next two dares* Um... nessfan, there's a little bit wrong about the logic in your two dares. In both of them, Porky dies. But, whatever. Calling Snowflake, the rambling Lper!

Snowflake: Hello! So, what do I have to do?

Chugga: T1k b0ut P0kem0n 2 h1m.*Points at Porky*

Snowflake: Okay. Pokemon was introduced in Japan in 1995, being called Pocket Monsters there. In the Pokemon anime, the voice of Pikachu is done by a living girl, not by computer, or some black guy.

Sierra: While he's doing that, we can make out to pass the time. Only for the hetero couples though, which means straight. Begin!

_20 boring, kissing, love filled minutes later._

Snowflake: And that conclues my Pokemonlecture. ...I think he's dead.

Sierra: The point entirely! Finally, the shows over!

Nanten: What about the other thing that he asked?

Sierra: This is 12 pages long already. The writer doesn't really want to make this any longer than it should.

Me: Thank you.

NK12: Who the hell are you?

Dr. Adnonuts: Holy stuff! It's a paradox! You two can't touch each other or else-

NK12: Get the fuck outta' here! *Throws a punch*

Me: *Blocks it* Nice try.

Dr. Adnonuts: Absolutely nothing. Never mind.

Nanten: Okay, that be our show. Now we gotta go and beat up Alkida. See ya, n00bs!

Chugga: bet up lkid, re1y?

Nanten: Don't blame me. Blame The Amanda Show! That stuff is funny! And it's way better than what they show now.

Ness: You mean when Spongebob Squarepants was actually funny, not gay, and less annoying?

Nanten: Spot on, my friend. Spot on.

Sierra: I love that show!

Nanten: Whatever. Wait, what day is it?

Lloyd: November 1st.

Nanten: So that's why they didn't show up. Wait... SHIT! THAT MEANS SCHOOLS UP!

Everyone under 18: !

_After that, they all got 50 detentions for not showing up for the first 53 day of school _*My school gives you three unexcused missings before they give you detentions*

* * *

><p>Where has the time gone? The reason why this was so late? School, video games, books, mainly procraftenation. Sorry<p> 


End file.
